The onset of internal activity, independent of tension development, was determined in skeletal muscle. Variations in muscle stiffness during contractile activity were determined and related to internal contractile processes. The measurement techniques used in these experiments were not shown to be influenced by the high viscosity component associated with resting skeletal muscle.